synthetic_drugsfandomcom-20200214-history
ZCA Print News
ZCA in Print Media Print news tended to focused on the events of summer 2012 on a more local level, acting in response to the terrible events in Miami. However the frames provided by these newspapers vary from continuing to hype the tragedy for gain, to returning the conversation to the realm of the living. Findings Findings Just One More Weird Miami Tale This story from the Miami Hearald was published a few short days after the attack. The story plays down both the severity of the attack and the level of media hype, attempting to spin it as "Just another wacky tale to tell about Miami". This is an attempt by local print media to both assure local public that the event was an isolated occurance and maintain control over the way the story is portrayed. Read More Face Eating Story Just One More Weird Miami Tale Zombie Attack added to Sightseeing Tour Less than a week after the attack Miami's "Crimes Coach" tours added the McCarthur cause way, and the Miami Zombie Cannibal Attack, to its route. As reported by the New York Daily News this is exactly the kind of response local Florida print media had been attempting to stifle. Read More site of miami zombie attack added sightseeing tour of infamous crime spots Copycat Attack in Miami According to the Daily Mail on June 5th there was another Bath Salts fueld zombie attack in Miami. Unfortunantly the the man was only arrested for disorderly conduct, not zombie cannibalism, though he did attempt to bite an officer's hand and was on bath salts. In court the man claimed to have no memory the what had happened. Despite this all to human situation print media sources continue to fuel the public frenzy by calling this man a Zombie. Read More Copycat Miami zombie cannibal attack tries to bite cop Attacker Had No Flesh in Stomach As details continued to materialize over the course of the summer additional details came to light. Some of which brought a sense of level headedness to the gruesome story, as the Palm Beach post is quick to point out in this story. This represents continued attempts to move the narrative away from cannabalism and zombies to address what really occured that May. Read More Causeway Attacker had no Human Flesh in Stomach Only Marijuana in his System Local print media continued its crusade against panic and hype of the 2012 Zombie Cannibal Apocalypse, this time targeting not the gleefully panicing masses claiming he was a zombie, but those pointing to bath salts as the cause of a sudden and dramatic rise in cannibalistic attacks. The Florida Associated Press report on a reknowed coroners findings quashed the idea that bath salts were epidemicly causing Floridians to turn into flesh crazed zombies and returned the conversation to identifiying the true causes the the terrible attack. Read More Miami Zombie Only Had Marijuana in his System Lab Tests Show Online Zombie Talk Grows By June 4th the internet had become obsessed with Zombie apocalypse stories. This article from the Times Union paper highlights the ravenous nature of the internt community, while overviewing many of the worst Zombie Cannibal stories. Read More After gory incidents online zombie talk grows Fake Zombie Attacks in Miami The internet's intense desire led some ambitious fame seekers to record themselves faking a zombie attack on unsuspecting people in downtown Miami. Despite the papers distaste for the prank, which made those involved feel like they were in real danger (one man even pulled a gun on the prankster), it continues to acknoledge that what the public wants to see is a terrific Zombie Apocalypse. Read More prankster faking Zombie attacks in Miami The Unraveling of Rudy Eugene Finally almost two months after the attack much has changed in the way this story is viewed. What was once the Miami Bath Salt Zombie is now somberly refered to as the MacArthur Causeway Attacker, the naked, growling, snareling, creature killed under by the road is now a man with a name, a face and a life. The Miami Herald's peice on Rudy Eugene finally returns a modicom of humanity to the man who started it all. Read More The Unraveling of Rudy Eugene